This invention relates to a novel spindle bayonet fish hook apparatus and method for retaining and releasing artificial baits from a hook.
As the art and science of catching fish has evolved, so has the use of artificial baits, such as rubber or plastic worms, in place of live bait. The hook of this invention can approximately be referred to as a "worm hook," of which there are several types. These hooks are used in conjunction with an impaled plastic worm, grub or other trailers in order to fish these attachments in a "weedless" mode. For convenience the artificial bait on the hook will henceforth be referred to as a "worm."
With worm hooks, the worm is restrained at the anterior eye end of the hook by various mechanisms, and the body of the worm is impaled over the hook point to guard it. While threading the worm onto the hook, an attempt is made to keep the worm in alignment with the eye of the hook and its point. This allows the hook and worm combination to track through the water in the preferred straight line.
There are two general types of worm hooks. In the first category, the hook could be referred to as the shank-mounted variety. Here the anterior portion of the worm is threaded onto the anterior end of the hook shank, near the eye of the hook, and restrained by an interference means. The interference means generally take the form of a right angle offset in the shank or several barbs on the hook shank.
The second type of worm hook can conveniently be referred to as a bayonet-type hook. Here a bayonet is affixed to the hook eye. On the bayonet there is an interference means to restrain the worm. There is one popular bayonet-type hook described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,381 which uses barbs on a wire bayonet to secure the worm on the bayonet. A dual wire bayonet with bent wire barbs are used on the Mustad "NEEDLE POWERLOCK" brand worm hook bayonet, and a wire bayonet in a screw mode is utilized on the OLDHAM "SCREW LOCK" brand worm hook bayonet.
Upon detecting the fish swallowing the worm, the fisherman "sets" the hook, hopefully impaling the fish's mouth on the hook point, by a vigorous upward thrust of the fishing rod. This brisk motion drives the hook point into the fish, but first the hook must have enough relative thrust to move the hook point through the worm. In other words, the worm, restrained by the fish's mouth and inertia, must remain relatively stationary to the hook point at the instant it is set for an optimum set, because the hook point must first be pulled through the worm before it can impale the fish. This is difficult to achieve if the worm is affixed firmly to the anterior of the hook, either with a shank-mounted or bayonet-type hook, because the worm moves with the hook during the setting motion. An ideal worm hook, therefore, restrains the worm during retrieval through brush and weeds, but releases the worm from the anterior of the hook upon hook set.
Another condition that exists when setting a worm hook is "balling." During hook set, on shank-mounted hooks, the anterior section of the worm travels down the hook shank creating a loop or ball near the bend and point of the hook. The worm, in this ball-like condition on the worm hook, impedes the effective hooking of the fish.
Prior art bayonet devices use barbs, screws or bent hooks to retain the worm on the bayonet. As a result, during the hook set, the worm is degraded on every hook set. That is, pieces or particles of the anterior part of the worm are removed during each hook set and eventually, and sooner than later, the worm must be replaced.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a device that (1) holds a worm easily in alignment on a hook as the worm travels through brush and weeds; (2) releases the worm on hook set, so the hook point can move easily through the worm; (3) on hook set the worm dangles at one point only on the hook shaft and thereby avoids balling; and (4) minimizes degradation of the worm during repeated sets.